ss for the sneople gods
by Goid
Summary: It's not incest if its just half of you, right?


Steven stands on the solid cloud floor or his mother's room, he aimlessly walks deeper into the pink abyss, furthering himself from the door that had already closed and disappeared from sight. He looks around, nothing and no one in sight, as it should be. He didn't want to be disturbed.

"I want a tiny whale to give me some fin." Steven said the typical introductory request. A tiny whale appeared next to him, it's fin extended. He gave it a high five, it wailed a high pitched tone and vanished. "Okay…" Steven breathed deep. He had wanted to do this for some time, but found it hard to find time alone and still have the confidence to do it.

"I want to see my mom." Steven request. As soon as he stops talking a mass of clouds forms, taking the shape of Rose, a perfect replica.

"Mom?" Steven asks, looking at the perfect copy of his mother.

"Yes?" Rose's sweet voice comes out.

"I wanted to talk to you, about some things…"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

'Want' That word struck a cord in Steven, making him relieve the fiasco with Connie. He decided to test her.

"Tell me about Dad, how you and him met." Steven probes. Rose stands there, looking perplexed, but doesn't answer, she just stands there looking at Steven, unwavering.

"You're not my mom." Steven sighs.

"Do you want me to be your mom?" The fake Rose asks, taking a step forward. It was then that Steven's eyes couldn't help but notice the cloud Rose's massive bust, jiggling to and fro with the slightest movement. They were absolutely perfect, the right size for her body, each looked very perky and extremely attractive.

Steven felt his penis start to harden at the sight of them, He shook his head trying to throw off the though. Rose took another step, right up to him, her tits right at his eye level, inches from his face.

"No…" Steven finally answered.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks, bending over to look Steven in the eye, showing her massive cleavage to him in the process.

"N-Nothing." Steven says, taking a step back, feeling his erection become full grown as he tries to get the image of his mom's wonderful tits out of his head.

"Oh, Steven. That looks awfully uncomfortable…" Rose says taking a step forward, reaching her hand out and placing it against his crotch. "You should have just told me this is what you wanted."

"Ahh…" Steven half-moaned at the friction. "Stop. T-this is wrong…"

"Shh…" Rose placed a finger from her free hand on Steven's lips, silencing him. "Just let mommy help you." Her fingers scraping the outline of Steven's hard dick through his pants. Her thumb grasped the waistband and started to tug it down.

"Y-You're not my mother… So, I guess this is okay…" Steven said, trying to reason with himself.

Steven stopped resisting, too excited to fight back. Rose finally pulled his pantss down enough so that Steven's erect teenage penis was fully exposed. He blushed deeply as he felt his mother's warm hand wrap around his shaft. Steven swallowed hard, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was too embarrassed to look at his mother in the eye, but as Rose started to move her arm, Steven noticed that her breasts were bobbing up and down rhythmically. He couldn't take his eyes off Rose's massive bust.

Rose looks down at her son, seeing how he is enjoying his first handjob to find him with his eyes glued to her breasts. Without missing a beat she wrapped the fingers around the cup of her dress and pulled them down with her free hand. Her big tits spilled out of the dress, bobbing as they settled out of their restraints.

"You should have just asked, sweetie." Rose says, grabbing her right breast and bringing it to Steven's mouth, letting him latch onto the firm nipple and big areola. Rose sighs in pleasure as Steven begins to suckle on her breasts. Rose tightens her grips, and begins to move her hand fast on Steven's cock.

The increased stimulation affects the boy, quickly making him reach his peak. Steven cries out to let Rose know he is close, trying to speak around her large breast.

Rose quickens her pace even more, aiming his cock towards her stomach, giving Steven a nice big bullseye to try to hit.

"I-I'm cumming…" Steven mumbles into his mom's tit as he slightly clamps down on it, feeling his balls tighten. Streams of thick stringy spunk explode for his cock, covering Rose's hand and splashing up on her stomach, making her dress wet in a few places.

Rose Releases Steven's softening cock as he staggers backwards, falling down to a sitting position. Rose just clasps her hands together and smiles before saying "Is there anything else you would like, Steven?"

Steven looks up at his faux-mom, still in a haze and sees her big breasts sitting unrestricted in front of him. He could feel his young cock shrug off the fatigue and start to harden again.

Rose smiles, seeing the boys renewed vigor while being fixated on her breasts. "You want these?" She questions, squeezing her pillow tits together. Steven simply nods, still trying to recover from his orgasm. Rose smiles and walks over to him, kneeling down over him. A bed of clouds forms under Steven and pushes him upwards into a sitting position, the bed of clouds hovering in the air, putting Roses' face at Steven's chest.

She quickly goes to work, leaning forward and wrapping her big breasts around the boy's cock. She quickly starts to pump them up and down. His dick becoming completely enveloped by her breasts on the upswing and only the head poking out on the down.

Her tits were so smooth, lubricant was not needed, the skin glided across with only the slightest of friction. Rose expertly worked her breasts on the boy, taking her left hand and clamping her nipples together to keep them together, She then took her free right hand and snuck it underneath, grabbing Steven's scrotum and beginning to knead it with her forefinger and thumb.

She works her tits with a robotic rhythm, stroking Steven vigorously while pulling and massaging his balls. The recent ejaculation gave the boy a few extra minutes of endurance, but he was still a teenager and this expert stimulation was quickly bringing him to his breaking point.

A few more quick strokes and Steven grunts in bliss. A fresh strand of cum erupts and nearly hits Rose in the face before falling back down on her big breasts. She slowed down her strokes, still pumping to milk out the last of his cum. Steven falls backwards onto the clouds, his head swimming and his breath ragged. Rose looks at him, seeing him satisfied she smiles and poofs away. Steven barley hears it as he flirts with the edge of consciousness.

After his breath gets back to normal, he peeks down between his legs to only see the endless expanse of Rose's room. He quickly asks for a towel and cleans himself up, zipping up his pants he asks for the door out and leaves Rose's room, the shame finally starting to creep up on him.

'What was I thinking? Jesus Christ, What's wrong with me?' He thinks to himself, wandering into the kitchen of the temple and absentmindedly grabbing a soda from the fridge. He goes over and sits on the couch.

A loud 'WHOM' as the temple door opens up. Pearl exits and see Steven sitting alone in the living room, completely quiet.

"Hello, Steven… something wrong?" She asks, seeing him far-off gaze.

"Just… thinking about my mom." Steven says, starting to cringe.

"Oh, She loves you very much, you know that right?" Pearl asks.

"Y-yeah… yeah, I know." Steven says, biting the inside of his lip.


End file.
